Under The Influence
by SharkySheep
Summary: Chase has caught someones eye, someone dangerous. Slash between ChaseOMCHouse Warning:SLASH and SWEARING! Don't read if you don't like! FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Immortals?

**Under The Influence**

**CHARACTERS NOT MINE - DON'T MAKE MONEY - SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

House was being especially annoying at this moment; he was purposely walking around Chase in circles while he was trying to read.

After about 40 minutes of this, and Chase reading the same two lines over and over again, he finally gave up and slammed the book down on the table.

"WHAT!!! What is it you WANT!!!" Chase shouted at House,

"Nothing" House replied all too cheery for Chase's liking.

"You're an absolute bastard, you realise that right?" Chase turned back to the table and reached for his book.

House used his cane to send the book skidding across the floor, "Now now Chase, If I was a bastard I would have stamped on your foot while throwing the book across the room, but I showed restraint. Aren't you proud?"

House tried to look innocent but all Chase saw was the scamming smugness that House seemed to have permanently plastered on his face. Chase sighed, "What do you want?"

"I have 5 hours of extra clinic hours to do this week, or should I say YOU have 5 hours of extra clinic hours to do this week, on top of your own daily hours, of cause."

Chase looked up at House, this was going to be a long week, and he already had a few extra hours as he changed his shift with a few people who wanted or needed less hours.

Chase looked at House, "You're an ass, and not a great looking one at that!"

Chase sidestepped past House who shouted out to his retreating back, "No, maybe not, but I can honestly say yours is _FINE!!_"

Chase stumbled at that before quickly regaining his balance and walking out. He couldn't believe what House had said, was he hitting on him? Or was he just being his normal antisocial self? He couldn't quite tell but he was sure that House had definitely been more focused on him for the last few… months? No, it was longer than that.

Chase stopped at the clinic, what the hell was going on?!?

* * *

"Dr House signing in" Chase greeting the young nurse who was behind the desk.

The nurse looked up, "Oh hey Chase, House got you slaving away again?" Chase smiled, "Yeah, he's only a doctor to the interesting" The nurse grinned, "There's a man waiting to be seen in exam room 3"

Chase took the chart and nodded thanks to the nurse before heading off to the exam room.

* * *

"Mr.… Ridges, how can I help you today?" Chase looked up to find the patient not perched on the bed where he was supposed to be.

It was then when he felt a presence at his back. Chase turned around to find Mr. Ridges, extremely close to him; Chase took a step back, "Mr. Ridges?"

"You look very busy out there" Mr. Ridges looked at Chase, "I'm in pain"

Chase took another step back from Mr. Ridges who was giving of really weird vibes, "If you just sit on the bed there I'll get right to examining you."

Chase waited what seemed like forever before Mr. Ridges moved passed him to sit on the bed. Once Chase had him there, he gave the man the once over, Mr. Ridges was taller than him and had a rugged chiseled look to him.

He would have probably been very good looking in his younger years, Chase thought, but it looked as if the last few years he'd been living off the streets or something, he seemed to be late 40's and had piecing green eye's.

Chase jumped when he realized he had been looking into his eyes for the last 5 minutes, and Mr. Ridges seemed to have noticed by the smirk on his face.

"Most people like my eyes. Do you like my eyes Dr Chase?" Chase's first reaction was to ask how he new his name, but plenty of time dealing with people like House, stopped that response, instead he just glimpsed at his name badge with a knowing look.

A hand reached out and grabbed Chase's arm quite painfully tight, "_I asked you a question! The honorable thing to do would be to answer it boy!_"

Chase gasped in pain and with no success at getting loose he choked out, "There nice! Just let go!" Mr. Ridges let go and moved back to his perched spot on the bed, "Next time someone asks a question just answer it, people make things so difficult in this day and age."

Chase looked at Mr. Ridges, he didn't feel comfortable with him and decided it would probably be best if he got some help.

Inching towards the door he managed to get most of the way there, but as he turned he felt breath on his neck, he jumped. "Where are you going?" Mr. Ridges was too close for Chase's comfort and the breath on his neck made him feel small, the whispered words were the worst, they were so sickly sweet, but extremely creepy coming from this full grown man.

"I'm just going to get a nurse to help me check you over, I won't be too long" Mr. Ridges slid his hand on Chase's arm and patted it gently; "I see your learning to answer questions then." The way he said that made Chase nervous, he was too close.

He needed to get help!

A knock on the door made Chase jump.

Mr. Ridges had gone back to the bed at some point in that time. Chase opened the door; it was a nurse, Mary he thought. 'How strange!'

Dr Chase was saying how he just needed to go get a nurse and one turns up at the door!" Mr. Ridges voice seemed quite loud in the silence, the nurse looked at Chase and smiled before walking past to Mr. Ridges, Chase shut the door.

* * *

"So what can I do for you?" asked Mary as she walked up to Mr. Ridges, Chase followed and stood beside him next to were he perched. "Mr. Ridges is in pain" Chase said.

Mary gave him a knowing look, the one that said 'this is gonna take a while'. Before anyone could have asked a question Mr. Ridges hands shot out to both of them.

He had jumped from the bed, grabbing them both, with his hands over their mouths and pushed them forcefully into the wall across the room. Chase moaned in pain as his head banged into the wall.

He tried to push the hand away but Mr. Ridges seemed to strong, he couldn't move away! Chase started to panic. Seeing this Mr. Ridges moved to whisper into his ear, "Shhh, I'm not going to kill you, it will all be fine. Calm down my sweet"

Chase looked at him begging to be let go, he smiled back, "I'm afraid not, not yet anyway" with that he moved back to Mary who had been crying whist trying to escape.

Mr. Ridges pulled her close while keeping Chase in place, Chase watched as Mr. Ridges' teeth started to elongate, Chase couldn't believe it! He was in the room with a frigging vampire, damn House!

Chase struggled more as he watched the vampire's eyes glow a fantastic green, they looked even more amazing. Mr. Ridges turned back to look at Chase before pushing Mary's head to one side and sinking his teeth into her neck, draining her life.

When he was done, he let the dead weight fall to the ground before looming over Chase, still holding his hand over his mouth to make sure he couldn't call for help.

Chase could hardly breathe; his heart was pumping so fast he was surprised he wasn't dead.

Like Mary, O God! She was dead! He looked to the side and decided he really wished he hadn't. Mary was lying on the floor and was so pale, she looked as if she'd been dead hours.

Chase whimpered when Mr. Ridges placed more pressure over his mouth to draw his attention. Chase quickly looked back to him, to find he was leaning in close, looking at him, really looking at him, as if he could read his soul. "You really are beautiful"

Chase startled at the sudden noise after the silence nearly hit the roof. "If you're quiet, I'll take my hand off your mouth. Do you understand? No screaming or running for help, understand?" Chase nodded slowly, he was scared.

He didn't really understand what was going on. One minute Mr. Ridges was just a creepy guy and now it turns out he's a vampire. He needed to get out of here.

* * *

Mr. Ridges slowly moved back, letting his hand slowly drop as Chase kept his word not to scream or run.

He smiled, Chase was amazing, and he still couldn't get over the beauty and pureness he sensed in the soul. It was… striking! Mr. Ridges looked back at Chase and smiled,

"We should congratulate Mary!" Chase looked up at him with shock, "What… I-I don't…" Mr. Ridges smiled; "She cured my pain"

Chase gulped, and then looked disgustedly away from them both. "You'll get used to it Robert" Chase looked back at him in shock, "What do you mean 'I'll get used to it'? I-I just leave, please! H-How did you know my name? I-I want you to leave, just go Please!!"

Chase was starting to hyperventilate, so seeing this Mr. Ridges moved closer to Chase and putting his hands on either side of Chase's head he locked eyes with him, "Relax Robert. Breathe slowly. Relax!"

Chase suddenly started to relax and his breathing slowed, we he relaxed more he suddenly realised what had happened and knocked his hands away. "Don't do that! Ever! You Hear!"

Chase glared at Mr. Ridges who just smiled back in amusement, "Is that any way to talk to an elder, shame on you Robert, manners is everything, if you don't have them you have anything worth while."

Chase shut his eyes trying to think, this couldn't be happening, it must be a dream. Wait, how does he know me name? He never answered you! Chase quickly opened his eyes, "How do you know my name?" He demanded, Mr. Ridges sneered evilly, "I know many things, Robert. But since I know yours I suppose it's only fair you know mine. My name Robert is Latrommi Luos."

Chase snorted, "That, in no way shape or form is an answer, and forgive me for saying this, but it's no wonder you said your name was Mr. Ridges!" Chase said sarcastically.

He wasn't sure if it was all the time spent with House or the decaying bodying in the room, but it really changed people.

* * *

Hope you all like the story so far - i do :) Those people who want something to do might want to work out why i chose the name Latrommi Luos - I can tell you all in the next chapter if you can't. :)


	2. Stuck in a Muck!

**Under The Influence**

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS OR MAKE MONEY SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

Of all the places he could be, Chase really wished he wasn't stuck in this room with a strange twisted vampire like version of House, except House didn't go sucking people's necks, well he didn't think he did. 

Chase had calmed down a bit, after half an hour stuck in the room he wasn't surprised he had relaxed slightly.

Latrommi didn't seem to want to kill him, which was good, but it also scared the hell out of him as he wasn't sure what else vampires wanted, he thought they sucked your blood then left you dead.

Which was why he was staring at Latrommi as if he was about to fly over the table to drain him.

* * *

Latrommi looked over at Chase, it had been half an hour and the kid still seemed to be a little on edge, although he had calmed down a lot since he drained the other.

"I don't get it?" Latrommi smiled when Chase finally worked up the courage to say something after he had growled at him for making fun of his name.

"You don't _understand_ what? You need to learn to be more specific" Chase rolled his eyes at another grammatical correction Latrommi picked up on.

"I don't _understand_… Why no-one has came to check on me. It's been over an hour?"

Latrommi smiled as Chase corrected himself, he was glad the child was learning fast,

"No-one has checked in on you because I have made sure they don't wish to"

Chase looked at Latrommi in question,

"What do you mean they don't wish to?"

Within a blink Chase was again pinned up against the wall with a vampire in his personal space, however this time Latrommi held each arm to the side of his head while he leaned in,

"Vampires have many abilities Robert, such as speed…"

Latrommi pushed in closer making Chase gasp,

"… strength…" again Latrommi pushed against Chase even more,

Chase started to struggle but it was no use, Latrommi didn't seem to budge, and Chase was just wasting energy,

"Please don't, your hurting me!" Latrommi didn't move an inch, instead he moved is face to the side, and smelt Chase's neck, before breathing on it causing Chase to shudder,

"… and mind control." Latrommi looked back into Chase's eyes,

"I could make you do anything I wanted and you couldn't say no, you couldn't do anything but what I asked of you.

How does that make you feel Robert, scared, angry, _excited_?"

Chase looked away as his eyes filled with tears, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't allow him the pleasure, "Come on Robert, tell me" Latrommi ordered him.

* * *

Chase was hit by a sudden painful headache, making him moan. 

A voice kept whispering in his head, over and over again, 'tell him and it'll all go away, tell him'.

Latrommi glance at Chase who was struggling to fight the control.

What Latrommi hadn't told Chase was that if he managed to fight the control the first time, his mind control wouldn't work on him ever again, if he didn't there was two ways it could go, either he build up a resistance over a while or he became his to do as he wished at any time.

Latrommi's eyes flashed and he moved closer, "tell me and the pain will go, it's only a few words, Robert. Tell me!"

Chase cried out in pain, "It scares me, it scares the hell outta me. Please stop!"

The pain suddenly disappeared and Chase sagged slightly before regaining his balance, Latrommi beamed,

"Good boy, that wasn't too bad now was it" he looked at Chase once more before stepping back and watched as Chase rubbed his arms were he had been held.

* * *

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" 

Chase couldn't take this; he had been stuck in this room with the 'crazy guy' for way too long.

Latrommi walked to the door and after looking out he turned back to Chase,

"I'm here for you, what I want from you, well, that's for another time"

Chase sighed, "Look, just go, leave!"

Like a flash, Chase was being choked against a wall.

"Don't speak to me like that again. _UNDERSTAND_!"

Chase nodded as much as he could while trying to breathe, he felt like he had been up against the wall too many times this evening.

Just as quickly as it happened, Latrommi was back to the door leaving Chase, who slid down the wall and sat there, legs up with his arms encircling them.

Why was this happening to him, he just wanted to get out of here, alive if possible?

* * *

Latrommi looked over to Chase who had slid to the floor, the poor child had no idea what was happening and Latrommi wanted it to stay that way for now, the less he new, the less could go wrong. 

He'd soon learn the rules, he was sure about that, because if he didn't it would be painful.

He had spirit though, kept pushing back, testing the boundaries, for which Latrommi was proud of, it just made Chase even more perfect in his eyes.

* * *

Chase risked a quick glance up at Latrommi, when there eyes met he quickly glanced back down, but a hand on his shoulder quickly made him look up again. 

Latrommi had appeared at his side, kneeling down, with his hand on his shoulder causing Chase to gulp, "Don't worry Robert, I will not hurt you.

Once you learn you'll be fine".

Chase nodded in understanding and let out a breath he'd been holding,

"Why… erm, why don't you leave?" Chase stumbled out, panicking incase Latrommi hurt him again.

Latrommi looked at Chase and taking in a useless breath, licked his lips,

"I cannot go back out in the sun so soon, I must wait a while, then I will have the strength to leave"

Latrommi looked at Chase and laughed quietly

"Unless you're willing to let me taste some of you. It will only be a little. It won't kill you."

Chase moved away a little, "No!"

Latrommi smiled, then patted him on the leg,

"Then your stuck with me for a while, well, stuck with me and Mary for a while" he smiled,

"I always did love the smell of decaying flesh in the morning" Latrommi laughed.

"You're _SICK! _Twisted…" Chase shut up when he heard a warning growl from Latrommi, Chase let his head fall onto his knees.

* * *

It was an hour later and Chase was practically falling asleep, the only thing stopping him was the crazy vampire in the room with him as he had began to get used to the smell of Mary a while ago. 

It was strange as the rate she seemed to decay at was increased a lot, in a few more hours all that would be left would be her bones.

He couldn't comprehend anything like it, never had he seen anything like it in his life.

Another yawn racked his body, he was tired, the stress of the whole situation seemed to have taken its toll, either that or Latrommi had put another whammy on him.

That thought alone sent so much energy running through Chase that he quickly lifted his head, and seeing that Latrommi hadn't move, tried to settle his heart.

Eventually it settled so Chase again looked up at Latrommi who had been standing at the door for a while now, he was yet to move and the silence between them was starting to become unnerving.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked, as politely as his nerves allowed.

Latrommi glanced at Chase for a moment before looking back out the door windows,

"I'm looking for a way to leave quicker" he responded after a while.

Chase was confused, "I thought you needed blood for that… Oh, OH! You can't kill someone else… I – I won't allow it!"

Latrommi turned to face Chase and laughed,

"What could _You, Possibly, Do, to Stop, Me!_"

Latrommi's laugh was deep, dark but there was something almost kind about it, not unless you listened closely but it sounded like actually amusement.

Latrommi turned back to Chase,

"Don't worry your little pure soul though, because I'm not looking for lunch, just a drink"

Latrommi looked back at Chase looking him up and down, when he noticed Chase step back he smiled and went to look back at the window.

* * *

Chase took a step back when he saw the lustful hunger in Latrommi's eyes, he was beginning to relax a little, but there were still times when he scared the hell out of him.

He knew he wasn't going to die in this room today, of that he was sure, what he wasn't sure about was if Latrommi might decide to have a little drink from him while he waited.

Apparently, Latrommi seemed to be picky when he came to his food and told Chase he should be 'honored' that he was deemed worthy.

Chase snorted at that which earned him a slap across the cheek, not hard, it was more to humiliate than hurt, although it did tingle at first.

* * *

Latrommi watch as nurses worked about their station, doctors walked back and forth helping people, one person caught his eye, he didn't look like a doctor, but the way the nurses responded showed he was. 

He had a walking stick, and limped slightly on one leg.

The nurses seemed to be slightly scared or just generally angry with him.

Whatever it was, the man seemed perfect for a drink.

* * *

House had just appeared at the nurse's station to see what room Wilson was in so he could annoy him when he suddenly felt as if he was misplaced. 

Things were happening around him but he felt as if he wasn't there, then the voice started.

Quiet whispers melting together, twisting in and out, hinting, asking him to go to exam room 3, then they were gone.

House walked over to exam room 3 and knocked on the door.

* * *

Latrommi Luos - read backwards is 'Immortal Soul'. Thanks for the reviews :) 


	3. There's no such thing as Vampires!

Under The Influence

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS OR MAKE MONEY SO DON'T SUE!**

**Dedicated to **Sagga Bott, and XxPyromaniacxX who helped answer my question. Thank you both!

* * *

Latrommi smiled with glee when the mysterious doctor turned and limped over to the door. 

Chase looked up when he felt a change in the atmosphere and was surprised to see a blur of movement.

Unsure of what was happening he shuffled further into the corner and brought his legs closer to his chest.

He was slightly nervous as he couldn't see Latrommi but knew he was there.

Lowering his head back onto his knees Chase wished it was all over.

When House opened the door to exam room 3, there were a lot of things he didn't expect.

He didn't expect to see Chase sitting against the wall, in a corner hugging his knees for all he was worth.

He didn't expect to see the exam room empty of a patient.

Nor did he expect to see a small pool of blood on the floor.

What he definitely didn't expect was a hard push on his back that send him falling into said pool of blood as his stick went skidding across to where Chase was sitting.

"What the…" House couldn't believe someone had actually pushed him, turning around he expected to find Wilson, thinking maybe he had finally grown some.

But instead all he found was a strange looking man… with amazing green eyes.

"Do you like my eyes Gregory?" Latrommi asked smiling like a deranged man.

House was puzzled although he didn't show it, instead cocking his head to the side he let the man having it, "You know Cripple pushing isn't actually a sport in the good ol' US of A, I hear it makes them grouchy."

Latrommi smiled at House, "I see"

House rolled his eyes, "You do, wow that's _amazing_, I wanna be able to see. Where'd you buy your eyes, tell me, _please_ I'm just _dying_ to know, o great one."

House smiled to himself quite proud to have sarcasm, childish and smugness all in one little breathe.

Chase looked up when he heard House say 'dying'

"House don't!" he looked out House begging him to just shut up, just for once.

House looked at Chase and became confused, Chase looked as if he had just said the world was about to end, and House knew that wasn't the case as he hadn't started his plan for world domination yet… House looked back to Latrommi, "_Okay_… What have you done to the wombat?"

Latrommi laughed, "I had heard that most people had pet names for each other but this is the first time I have met someone who actually called them an animal, literally"

Latrommi moved to House, "Don't you usually ask patients what their symptoms are?"

House looked round and located his stick by Chase then crawling over to it picked it up and managed to right himself. Hobbling back over to the patient he asked, "Soooo Mr. … Creepy, What are your symptoms?"

Latrommi walked forward and pushing House back to the ground pinned him down before smiling at him. "Thirst".

Chase leapt up and went to push Latrommi off of House but it didn't quite work out that way.

Instead Latrommi grabbed Chase and managed to pull him half on top of House before settling back on top of them, holding them down without any problems.

Latrommi grinned, "If you wanted to join us Robert you should have just said so.

I wouldn't want you feeling left out now would I?"

Chase tried to get away but just ended up annoying House, "Gawd Dammit Chase! Stop _MOVING!... OWWW!_"

Chase stopped, "Please, let me go, please!" House rolled his eyes at Chase's lame pleading,

However House didn't anticipate the softening look that Latrommi give him, "Shh Chase, it will be okay, I just need a little drink. I won't kill him, I promise you that".

House was perplexed, 'Kill him' why would Chase think the man would kill him?

Over a drink of water?

House's mind went to work connecting the dots.

Blood on the floor.

Chase huddled in a corner. 'I won't kill him' echoing in his mind.

Had someone been murdered. Has this man honestly killed for a drink?

"Okay, What the HELL is going ON!"

House shouted startling Chase whose ears were a little to close to House's for his liking.

"House he's a Vampire he killed Mary sucked her dry I couldn't do anything he just grabbed us and sucked her dry he killed her o god he killed her" Chase gasped for breathe as he managed to say everything in a jumbled sentence.

House looked at Chase, mildly surprised he had understood everything that was said until he realized what Chase _had_ said.

"A vampire?" asked House surprised at what was being said.

Okay, maybe the guy killed Mary but a Vampire, highly unlikely.

That was until the man's teeth started to elongate and his eyes changed to a dazzling green but it was the wildness he sensed from the man that had him panicking.

Latrommi looked down at the two men and smiled before leaning in to House's neck.

"_NO WAIT_! Do me instead! Don't hurt him!" Chase suddenly yelled,

Latrommi turned his head to face Chase and they were nose to nose, licking his lips Latrommi squeezed one of Chase's shoulders making him catch his breath,

"Oh, believe me Robert, I will 'do you' but the wait will go on for now, you are to pure to ravish just for a quick drink." Chase gulped; he didn't like the sound of that.

House's head was turned to the side so he was face to face with a panicked and sorrowful Chase, House rolled his eyes, Chase always seemed to blame himself for stupid situations,

"Don't worry your little wombat ears Chase, I'm sure he want kill me, and it's not like he wants to didgeridoo me down under"

Chase laughed at that strained though it was, that was House, always making stupid jokes in absolutely un-funny situations.

Latrommi licked his lips once more before sinking his teeth into House's neck.

Chase saw House wince before House shut his eyes from the … pain? Chase couldn't tell. House's gasp before the sudden intake of breathe confused him, was he enjoying that?

* * *

After what seemed like hours but mush have been only a minute, Latrommi pulled back with a moan. 

Linking his lower lip before moving back to House and licking the small amount of blood that tricked from the wounds.

House opened his eyes panting; he couldn't believe how… amazing that was.

He didn't want it to happen but he felt as it he was melting in pleasure, he looked back at the vampire confused.

Latrommi reading his expression smiled, "I have the ability to make my 'meals' experience pleasure in the activity. I hope you don't mind, but I felt that a screaming Gregory would be bad".

House nodded, "That's…" He had no response.

This made Chase worried, more so than he already was.

* * *

Latrommi nodded back at House before lifting his weight ever so slightly to allow House feeling back to his leg. 

He looked at Chase who appeared absolutely delicious, he lowered his head to Chase's ear as he was still looking at House worried.

"Robert, might I ask one thing of you, a small favor lets say"

Chase jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turned to the voice, although wishing he hadn't as now he was so close to Latrommi's mouth he could feel the heat of his breath, which he thought was strange as Vampires don't need to breathe.

"Wh… What do you want?" Chase stammered, testing his voice.

"Well Robert, I _would like_…" Latrommi again corrected Chase's choice of words before continuing, "… one little kiss. May I?"

Chase shock his head, "No, I… No!"

Latrommi expecting this to be the case, leaned in a little more, purposely breathing on Chase as he did so, they were now only millimeters apart,

"Robert, you owe me this kiss, just once" Chase didn't like the feel of being so close to Latrommi, he felt lost and had no control over the situation but he couldn't help but keep saying no.

Latrommi sighed, "Robert, I didn't kill Gregory. I did this for you, but if you don't want that gift I can easily take it back. I don't have to keep him alive…"

Chase bit his lip, "Okay, but just one kiss, just one!" Latrommi smiled.

* * *

Chase gulped as Latrommi moved ever so slowly towards him; he couldn't believe he was doing this with House in the room, hell House was under him! What was he thinking? 

As Latrommi seized Chase's mouth with his own, all of Chase's thoughts went out the window.

The kiss was tender and passionate at first, until Latrommi's tongue swept across his lips.

Chase moaned, he couldn't understand how it felt so good, he'd kissed many people before, men included but this… the heat and passion just… it felt so good.

Chase opened his mouth and Latrommi tongue played with every part of his mouth, teasing, stroking and exploring every inch.

Chase was in so much pleasure and felt like he was floating, he felt such need for this kiss, and he wanted more.

Latrommi sensing this need plunged his tongue deeper into his mouth, moving it in and out, teasing him and making his body beg for contact.

Chase moaned louder and Latrommi responded by moving his body closer over his, melting them together in the heat and passion.

* * *

When Chase moaned the first time, House couldn't believe it, they had hardly even kissed but yet he was already passionately making noises. 

House couldn't look away though, it was so… amazing, he caught glimpses of tongue between the two as the kissed and he couldn't believe how turned on he felt.

It was if he could taste and feel everything, so when Mr. Vamp moved off of him and closer to Chase he shuffled around to get a better view.

* * *

Latrommi sensed House's movements and smelt his feelings, grinning to himself he once again moved his position while all the time keeping the kiss going with Chase.

* * *

Chase couldn't believe what was happening one minute he felt Latrommi turn them both onto there sides and the next he felt a pair of hands rubbing his back, moving the way slowly down to his ass.

Chase knew they weren't Latrommi's as his were still holding his head firmly in place which meant… House?

He couldn't believe this, and yet he couldn't have cared because it all felt so deliciously good he didn't want it to stop

House stroked his hands over Chase's ass feeling the firmness beneath his clothes.

Moving his hands between the two, he slowly unzipped Chase's jeans, the sound of the zipper seeming extraordinary loud in the room.

Chase seemed to respond with a gasp but it was quieted by Latrommi's mouth.

House slowly pulled down Chase's jeans and boxers and threw them across the room, not caring where they fell.

Moving his hands back to his ass, he slowly stroked the firm checks, every now and the rubbing a teasing finger into his crack but never going in.

Chase groaned so loudly he felt on fire, he was so hot, he needed more and the teasing from House was… annoying, he couldn't deal with it, he wanted more.

He needed more and he needed it now! Suddenly everything wasn't enough, he wanted a deeper kiss, more forceful, more urgent, he wanted to be used, and he wanted it now!

"More, o god more" Chase moaned into Latrommi's mouth.

House continued his stroking of Chase's ass until he heard a voice telling him to strip,

"Fuck Robert, Now GREGORY!"

House realized the voice was in his head, somehow Latrommi could talk to him, not wanting to disagree with him, he started to strip.

Once he was naked he looked at Latrommi and then looked around the room.

Sensing what House was looking for Latrommi again shouted in his head, "He doesn't need it, take him dry, he's loose already, it won't hurt, I promise! He needs it now!"

Without another word, House took his hard cock and rubbed it around Chase's anus teasing him once again and when Chase moaned he sunk all of himself into Chase in one go.

Chase moaned, gasped and groaned, humping Latrommi's leg to get some friction.

He was so turned on he could feel everything, House was teasing him so much now, he didn't move at all, just kept all of his cock inside of him.

Chase tried to move but he couldn't, Latrommi had him trapped with nowhere to move.

All Chase could do was moan into Latrommi's mouth while he was tongued so deep and completely full in his ass.

House moved to whisper to Chase as he couldn't keep still any longer, Chase was so tight and felt so good when he sunk himself into him.

There was no resistance to his entry and it felt like absolute heaven, but he needed to move, needed to fuck him.

"Do you like that Chase? Do you like my big, fat cock up your ass? Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you come so hard? Do you?"

Chase could only moan loudly in response and that was all House needed before he pulled all the way out and shoved himself all the way back in, repeatedly.

Chase couldn't take all the sensations in his body, with a shout and a yell he came, hard.

The yell had been smothered by Latrommi's mouth but he grinned back at Chase whilst he carried on with this kiss.

House felt Chase come and his ass milked his cock as he came with him.

Latrommi broke the kiss and looked down at the other two who were starting to fall asleep. He grinned, bent down for a kiss and whispered to Chase,

"I'll see you later Robert, Just remember I'm always watching you. You'll always be safe. _Sleep_"

Chase tried to keep awake but couldn't so he and House drifted off into a comfortable sleep while Latrommi made his exit.

* * *

When Chase awoke the first thing he realized was that his pants were missing, the second thing he realized was that he was wrapped in House's arms.

But the third thing, which was the worst, the third thing he realized was he was in a wet spot.

Always his luck!


	4. Your Special!

Under The Influence

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS OR MAKE MONEY SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since 'the incident' as House had dubbed it, when Chase had first heart him call it that he couldn't help but laugh.

House had asked what was funny and he couldn't help but tell him. "You managed to some an emotionally turmoil situation and death of one of the nurses, as well as finding out Vampires really exist into… into _the incident_. You're a bloody bastard House… an _egotistical_ bloody bastard!"

House had laughed too at that before saying "Well duh!" and walking away, swatting Chase on the ass as he went.

* * *

They were all sitting waiting for a case when House walked in and looked at all of them puzzled.

Cameron stopped what she was doing and looked attentively at House.

She was like a puppy who just wanted their owners love… When House saw her look he rolled his eyes before telling her… "Cameron _dearest_… I'm afraid our love is no more…"

House dramatically placed the back of his palm on his forehead before continuing, "… I'm… I feel I must tell you that recently I engaged in acts of a sexual nature with another man and ever since then my loins ache for no man but him"

Cameron blushed bright red, her ears turning pink, trying to speak but only ending up looking like a fish out of water.

Forman, hearing House's words rushed in, "Man? _You_ and another… _MAN_! I didn't think your stick swung that way" Forman laughed at his own joke, nobody else did.

"Why Forman, should you really be asking about another mans wood? Surely the "boys" would think less of you?" House replied smugly, Forman's grin faded fast.

* * *

House limped closer to the table walking around behind Chase before stopping and limping off to the whiteboard.

"Right new case! Symptoms are sudden out of mind experiences, increase in lust, confusion, loss of blood, bruising on the neck and of cause… the best sex ever!" House turned around to the group and when nothing was said shouted, "POSSIBILITIES PEOPLE!"

Cameron was the first to as a question, "What's the patient's name?"

House looked at her and decided the look was better than any response he could have gave.

Forman looked up, "Lupus?"

House mentally groaned before walking over to Forman, "Listen to me Forman and listen good, it's Never Lupus! Got that, or do I need to tattoo it into your forehead?"

Forman nodded his head before saying, "House, these symptoms don't make any sense? There could be hundreds of possibilities, for any one of those symptoms but all together they don't fit anything!"

House studies Forman before smiling, "Of cause they do, you're just not smart enough to know, silly undereducated black man, such a waste!" Forman growled inside.

* * *

House limped back to the whiteboard before turning around, his eye's landing on Chase who had his head down keeping to himself.

"Ah, Wombat, maybe the British might know?" Chase lifted his head, smirking inside, he wasn't going to make this easy on House, "I don't know what it could be, _I_ haven't heard anything like it. Are you sure this is a _real_ case?"

House internally groaned, 'great the kid wasn't playing fair'. "Oh come on, you must have heard of something, I hear Britain has loads of strange illnesses, can you think of any?"

Chase paused as if to think for a while, Cameron and Forman watching intently, before Chase finally looked back at House, "Actually, I did hear of a strange case involving an ice cream truck and toppings. Apparently the guy had…"

House cut in, "Fine! Don't play fair, just know that means consequences!"

* * *

House sent Forman and Cameron off to such all the knowledge in the world to find out the mysterious illness.

Once they had gone he cornered Chase. "So we meet again Mr. Wombat!" Chase turned to look at House who was making weird movements with his hands.

"What are you doing" Chase asked pointing to the movements.

House looked at Chase in disbelief, "I'm stroking my cat, meow!" Chase just sighed, "Is there a specific reason that I'm still here"

"Well… maybe God has plans; he might want you to do something great Chase. He might have mighty..."

"HOUSE! Will you just…" Chase's shoulders slumped

"Chase, look… have you noticed anything… unusual recently?"

"Like what?"

"Well… I don't know, cows in fields dying"

"House!"

"I'm not sure okay! I just have this feeling and when I'm around you its stronger so if you do see dead cows, run, call me and run, although not in that order specifically okay?"

Chase nodded "Okay"

* * *

House walked away feeling the most dread he had ever experienced, he made sure it didn't show as he didn't want the Wombat anymore freaked out than usual.

He had been having dreams for the last couple of days, he knew they were dreams, they _HAD_ to be, it's just… they felt so real.

He was stalking his pray, gliding through the shadows, twisting in and out, over roofs, jumping, spinning… then he was in a room, hiding in the shadows.

He was watching someone, they were asleep. Two of them. He moved closer, until he… no!

They must have been dreams, he would not have killed, he wouldn't, but the blood, there was so much of it, slipping down his throat, sickly think, sickly delicious.

House rubbed his eyes. No, he _didn't_ murder! Every night House woke up, he saw the different faces in his sleep but this last one was the worst.

This one made him regurgitate everything he had in the last year.

This one frightened him the most. There was no blood, no murder, no nothing. Nothing but watching, nothing but watching someone tossing and turning in their bed.

Crying out in what smelt like terror, sweat trailing down his body.

The man he watched trying to escape the terrors of both his nightmare and his bedding and failing in both.

His dream disturbed him as he was standing in the shadows watching Chase, and he was disappointed that he couldn't touch, taste or _own_ him. _That_ scared him!

* * *

Chase walked along the car park heading towards his car. He stopped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Turning around he saw nothing but he could feel someone watching him. 'Don't see any dead cows' he thought, shrugging the feeling off he unlocked his car and slid into the drivers seat.

It took Chase a while to get home as he kept looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't being followed. He could see no car following him on his journey but by the time he got home he was certain that he wasn't alone.

Slamming his door behind him Chase rested for a second before turning around and running to the phone.

* * *

"House?"

"This is he" came the familiar voice

"House its Chase; you were right something's going on. I was followed home, I think whoever it was is outside. What should I do?"

House listened more intently as Chase identified himself. Hearing the panic in his voice House prepared to get over there as soon as possible.

"Don't open the door Chase okay? I have a key but whatever you do, Don't. Open. The. Door!" with that House hung up and headed to Chase's as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

When House hung up Chase put down the phone before going to every window, making sure that they were locked and shutting all the blinds. Once that was done he walked back to his living room to wait for House.

* * *

"Greg will be here shortly" Latrommi's voice startled Chase, who fell of the sofa onto the floor as he tried to turn around but succeeded in falling instead.

Chase gulped, "How did you get in here?" Latrommi smiled, "I have my ways. Many, many ways"

Latrommi walked around to the over side of the sofa, where Chase was sitting on the floor, "Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the sofa?" He asked.

Chase sat there stunned, "You followed me?" Latrommi nodded yes, "Why?" Chase was genuinely puzzled by the vampire's behavior. "Because my child, you are special, that and I _want_ you! You… interest me!"

"How do you know House is coming over? Have you tapped my phone?"

"Don't be so crude, no, I know where Gregory is because I'm with him, I'm a part of Gregory now. We are linked"

"What? How? When?"

"When I tasted him of cause"

"Can it be undone?"

"No, unless you include death and if that's what you're thinking of then I'd think again. There is no way you would be able to harm me."

"I-I could stake you… In the heart!"

"You could try"

"Sunlight?"

"No, I'm too old for that, it only irritates and makes me cranky"

"Crosses?" Chase asked hopefully, Latrommi laughed

"Do I get the feeling you wish me dead Robert?" Chase looked away, "That will soon change" he continued.

"I doubt it"

"It will, once Gregory arrives many things will change" Latrommi ever so quickly pinned Chase to the floor with no effort at all.

Lowering himself to Chase's neck he licked it, slowly once, causing Chase to shiver, "I bet you taste so delicious, mouthwatering. It will be so good so pure and I will enjoy every moment of it because once it's done, I won't see you very often but your life and my… existence will have changed so much. You will be the first in a long, long time. Your kind are virtually nonexistent Robert. You are the last of your kind and the father of what should be many more!"

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Chase was utterly confused.

"I must go now Robert, but the next time we meet… well everything will change"

With that said Latrommi kissed Chase forcefully on the lips before pulling back. When Chase stood up there was no sign of him anywhere, it was if he hadn't been there to start with.

* * *

When House arrived he found a panicked Chase who he eventually managed to calm down a little.

"What do you mean were both connected?" asked House after Chase's speedily delivered story, "That's what he told me, he said he knew where you were because ever since he drank some of your blood his been able to know!"

"What you mean he like see's what I see? Out my peepers?"

"I don't know gawd I hope not!"

"It could just be a feeling"

"It doesn't matter what it is exactly… he just… knows" Chase made waving hand gestures again.

House frowned, "So he's planning to suck you dry neck time?"

"No, I don't think so. I think… I think he wants to turn me"

"Well I can understand where he's coming from"  
"House!" gasped Chase

"O come on, you most definitely taste delicious, I mean just looked at you… If I had a basket of eggs I'd fry them all over your body because you're HOTT!"

Chase blushed, "Give over House!"

House stopped laughing eventually and shuffled closer to Chase, "I guess this means I need to keep a closer eye on you then?" Chase tried to smile, "Yeah… House? I'm scared!" House nodded, he was freaking terrified!

* * *

Thank you all for your amazing reviews, they all cheered me up which is why i'm posting this at 1:20am so you all can enjoy the read. I'll start the next chapter tomorrow sometime. THANK YOU ALL!!


	5. Control?

**Under The Influence**

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS OR MAKE MONEY SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

It had been the usual run of the mill cases the last few months but this one seemed interesting to House.

A young man… boy? He was 18 and in House's eyes still a kid but Cameron had practically declared her love to him, he really wished she would stop doing that to all the patients!

The manboy had suddenly seemed to loose all feeling in his legs which caused him to fall down the stairs. Several flights of stairs and well, he had a lot of things wrong with him now.

House walked into the conference room and after a _long_ explanation to the others finally got round to the fun bit.

"Okay… go!" When he didn't receive enough answers in the time he had allocated, all of 0.5 seconds he sighed, "What! No takers? No rabbits running off to win the race. Great! I'm stuck with the darn tortoises!"

"But the tortoise wins the race!" Cameron pointed out in her sickly sweet annoyingly fragile voice.

Forman and Chase looked at each other, 'what a bore' 'I know!'

"Erm… Sciatica? You can loose feeling in your legs with that" Forman suggested

"He didn't complain of discomfort from his lower back down past his ass Forman, but maybe you'd like to check it out anyway!"

"Maybe it's all in his head!" Forman tried again

"Wow Forman, you're on a roll going from one totally useless diagnosis to another in the space of 30 seconds. Well done!" Forman sat back, he had nothing.

"We could call in Wilson, it might be a form of cancer. Sometimes that can cause loss of feelings in the arms and legs?" Cameron suggested.

House turned and banged his head purposely on the whiteboard, "Does he have any other cancer symptoms… no? That's because he isn't cancerous! Why do I have to have stupid people on my team…? What are you going to suggest next… Lupus?" House snorted!

"He hasn't had any injuries lately so I doubt it's a damaged nerve but maybe…?"

Chase looked puzzled, the way House liked it. He was getting into it, like the first bite of a hamburger, Chase liked puzzles, not as much as him, but when he had this face on, he usually worked out the answer. "Chase?" House asked holding back the 'spit it out boy'

"I think I might have read about a case like this before… I'll be back later!"

Chase got up and walked out. House looked at the others, "You don't think he expected me to wait here do you?" and with that hobbled after the Wombat leaving two confused doctors to get back to their coffee.

Chase walked to the car park and got in his car.

When he was belting up the door to the passenger side was opened, Latrommi sat down, "Drive".

Chase blinked holding his breath when he finally cleared his eyes of the vision, it was just House.

Chase laughed in his head a little; he didn't think House could be described as 'just' anything. House waved his hand in front of Chase's head, "Earth to England! Is anyone there?"

Chase swatted his hand away, "_Australia_ to America, We _HEAR_ you!" Chase started the car, House smiled, 'Oh I hear you too'.

* * *

Latrommi was in his house… well mansion more likely, sitting in a darkened room.

Eyes closed he focused on House, he felt his consciousness floating… when he opened his eyes he was getting into a car, Chase was sitting there, "Drive" he said.

Shocked by Chase's reaction, Latrommi was pulled back to his own body.

He had lost control and House had taken over again. Back in his mansion Latrommi stood, "Interesting" he said quietly to the dark

Chase's reaction suggested that he had not seen House getting into the car but he had seen him, 'that's not possible' he thought, nobody has had that ability for... centuries… millenniums.

Latrommi smiled, Chase appeared to be a lot more interesting than he had first originally thought, he would definitely be perfect, the next time he went to House he would have to do it very slightly, hopefully the child would not be _that_ developed.

* * *

When Chase arrived at his house with a slightly smirking House, he went straight to his library.

It wasn't a proper library, it was the spare room that he had put a desk in and then the rest of his room was for his books.

House gasped when he walked into the room and then shouted silently at himself for it. Chase heard and smiled at House, "You're surprised? No… you're impressed!" Chase laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day… what? You think all my knowledge just came to me?"

"Well… I guess I never thought of it, you just have so many!"

"I know a lot of doctors" Chase shrugged it off and them moved over to the books.

"Yes I bet you do" House leered at him but Chase who was looking for a book didn't comment. "So… why are we here?"

"Well it may be that your sole purpose in life is to serve as a warning to others!" Chase smiled as he turned to House who just rolled his eyes, "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"About… 3 weeks!" House laughed, "You really are a loser sometimes Chase. Anyway, what do you think is wrong with…"

"I don't know his name either because I didn't look at his file, so don't look at me!"

"Humph, you're no good"

"Would you rather I blink incredible fast and drool over you like Cameron, whispering soft words of love and affection?" Both Chase and House shuddered at the thought of that!

"So what do you think is wrong with the… manboy?"

Chase laughed, "I bet you've called him that to his face haven't you?"

House nodded, Chase reached for a book, "Ah ha, here it is… right… nope… noooo oh wait… no… er… doododooo… yes here… Osteochondritis dissecans, condition whereby a variable amount of bone and its adjacent cartilage loses its blood supply which would cause the numbing of his legs as blood supply is cut off. You'll like it cause its also quite rare! Erm, Oh!"

Chase shut the book. House put his hand out for the book, "What is it?" As he starts flicking through the pages Chase sighs, "Nothing for you to worry about, it's just untreatable. It says Arthroscopic surgery is a frequent procedure used to remove the loose cartilage and bone tissue from the joint but… well if he was younger it sometimes spontaneously corrects itself"

House shut the book handing it back to Chase, "It all fits, we'll run some tests to make sure but … case solved! Wanna fuck?"

"Looks like you talked me into it, you sweet talking bastard" Chase chuckled

"Hey you can talk, an Australian guy's idea of foreplay is, 'Are you awake?"

Chase shrugged, "At least I'm getting some, _regularly_!" Chase inwardly smiled, House called him Australian, he must want it _badly_!

* * *

House looked at Chase before sweeping in and planting a kiss on him, pushing him back slowly and banging into the bookcases.

Chase dropped the book out of surprise and reached out to steady himself, House could really kiss!

Chase pulled back a little, "House gasp We, we should get back they'll moan god!" House smiled into the kiss he was planting on Chase's neck, he tasted so good and the squirming he was doing was turning him on.

"House! We… whimper oh… god hurry up!" That was all he wanted, Chase let go of everything and just let himself be taken.

Just as the two were about to orgasm Chase opened his eyes to see Latrommi, Chase shut his eyes and came.

Falling against House who came with him, Latrommi was gone. Chase trembled, Latrommi saw… he was watching House fuck him and watched them come.

Chase was disturbed, he felt like Latrommi had touched him, for a second but he wondered if House knew, wondered if Latrommi felt what House did, he wondered when he's do it again and most importantly wondered it Latrommi could control House.

* * *

When they finally made it back to the hospital House got Cameron to talk to the patient and explain what was going to happen.

He seemed happy that he wasn't dying which was a good thing but now they were all sitting in the conference room with no case.

Times like these were few and far between but they were usually quite boring. House looked up to the others, "Okay people… conclusions!"

House looked between them all, "What? Wasn't several weeks enough time to solve the case?"

Chase realized what was happening; House had decided it would be great to bring the 'Vampires are real' thing back up.

Forman and Cameron, when they finally clicked on, started listing multiple causes for the symptoms, finally House sat heavily down, "Tut tut, you both are looking at multiple causes and there is only one, shame on you both"

Cameron got upset at this and said, "At least we _seem_ to have looked for a cause! Chase couldn't be bothered to even do that!"

Chase looked up at her surprised, why bring him into this, "Well thank you Cameron, so elegantly put without any digs at all. You might have tried looking under the letter V?" Chase responded tightly.

Forman sighed, "We have Chase, and if you had been listening you would have heard our _suggestions_!" Chase snapped back, "Your suggestions were stupid! The symptoms fit perfectly with Vampirism! Every _six_ year old could have told you _that_!"

Chase sat back and crossed his arms. Forman and Cameron looked at each other, "Yeah Chase but vampires aren't real!"

They both had a 'duh' look in their faces! Chase rolled his eyes, "They don't _have_ to be, people to crazy things. Some act and become vampires, drinking human blood!"

House exploded, "Finally, a real answer hooray!" and with that said walked out to watch some TV. 'Great' thought Chase, left with the sharks!

* * *

When Chase caught up to House later he decided he needed to discuss a few things.

"House? Have you been experiencing any… blackouts?" Chase asked when he saw they were alone.

House glanced at Chase, "No. Not that I know of anyway. Why?"

Chase wasn't sure what to say, "Well, do you remember getting into my car in the car park?"

"Yeah, I felt a little dizzy and then when I sat down you were staring into space for a while?"

"What about before you… you no, climaxed, back at my flat. Did you feel dizzy then too?"

House raised his eyebrows, "I was climaxing Chase, It was a little fussy not surprisingly!"

Chase looked down, "I saw him" he whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"I said I… saw him. Latrommi!"

"Where? Was he watching us? Why didn't you say!"

"Because he was in you, kind of!"

"What? What are you talking about!?"

"When you sat in the car and felt dizzy it was him I saw, I don't know how and it was only for a little while but it was if he didn't expect me to see him. He said you're both connected so maybe this is what he means. What if he can take over… make you do things?"

"You saw him?"

"Yes, and then again as we were about to orgasm, he looked at me and smiled, I think he… enjoyed seeing me, I… it was strange, your movements suddenly changed…" Chase trailed off embarrassed.

"How?" asked House trying to get his head around all of it.

"Well… they were more… rough, desperate even, your grip tightened slightly and then when we came… he went"

"Okay… this is slightly unnerving!"

"Yeah… tell me about it!"

"Maybe I should stay away? Just incase he can control me, I don't want to hurt you!"

Chase glanced back at that, "I'd prefer if you didn't" Chase suggested hopefully.

"I think it would be for the better Chase" Chase nodded; he wouldn't be able to change his mind, not when he'd made it up.

"Just…" Chase trailed off unsure of what to say.

House walked up to him, saying nothing, kissed him gently on the lips and then walked out the room. Chase put his hand to his lips, feeling were House had been a moment before. For some strange reason, he knew this was not over.

* * *

Osteochondritis dissecans: For information see -

for reading x


	6. The End is Near?

Under The Influence

**DON'T OWN CHARACTERS OR MAKE MONEY SO DON'T SUE!**

* * *

It was the weekend, 'finally' Chase thought as he awoke in his warm bed.

He lay there for a while thinking over the last few months and how his life had dramatically changed.

He was a lot more wary of things now, he laughed to himself, he was darn right paranoid at times.

He remembered buying some groceries one night and he was so jumpy he could have easily been mistaken for Skippy.

Chase rolled over in bed and looked at the time, 10:34am rolling out of bed he jumped in the shower and proceeded to wash himself.

Once finished, he grabbed a towel, dried and pulled on some blue jeans and a shirt that said, 'In my case, self-absorption is completely justified', House had give it to him with a grin.

He hadn't told him he liked it as he didn't fancy hearing all the possible comments he might have. Chase knew people considered him hot, but to him he was average, which was why yet again he was wondering what people _really_ saw in him.

Probably a good fuck, he thought with a humph.

* * *

Chase spent the whole day catching up with chores he had kept on the side, fixing a shelf, cleaning the house, washing, mail, watching the TV programs so he could clear the tapes.

By the end of the day Chase was happily exhausted, so with a happy smile he settled down on the sofa. The sudden ringing startled him awake, it took his confused brain a minute or two to work out what is what and with realization he finally opened the door to House.

"House? What are you doing here?"

House just stared at Chase.

Chase frowned, until he noticed a strange twinkle that he never saw in House's eyes, it seemed much more ancient.

Chase abruptly realized that it wasn't House who was at the door, but Latrommi who was in House's body.

Chase did a quick turn and bolted for his bedroom, it was the only room with a lock on it but Latrommi was too quick. Using House's body he flew across the room and pushed Chase to the floor, effectively pinning him in one place.

Chase struggled but couldn't get free.

"Shhh dear Robert, I will soon be here and everything will be changed"

"What are you talking about?"

Latrommi/House didn't say anything but just gently patted Chase on the head.

* * *

Chase felt like he had been there for ages before he… felt another presence in the room. Turning his head to the left he saw Latrommi kneel down.

"It is wonderful to see you again dear child"

"It can't say the same" Chase replied gulping, he really wished he had moved or ran… defiantly ran, somewhere.

Latrommi motioned House to move off of Chase, when he had House then moved over to a corner and stood, Chase thought he looked like a zombie or something, it really unnerved him. When free Chase sat up slightly and stared at Latrommi.

"So my dear Robert, where would be most comfortable?"

"For what?"

"Our joining, of cause!"

Chase shook his head before leaping to his feet, "Like _HELL_!"

Latrommi sighed before moving so quickly, he grabbed Chase had him thrown over his back and slung him over his own bed before Chase could blink.

When Chase did blink he was startled to see where he was, he tried to get up but was pushed back down onto the bed by Latrommi, "Stay down!"

Chase again tried to get up and was again pushed down, a little more forcefully this time, "I said _stay_ down!"

Chase angry at the whole situation tried once more to get up, Latrommi was outraged he had never had someone ignore him so outright in all his life.

This time he pushed Chase so hard onto the bed and saddled him, putting his hands around Chase's neck he began to squeeze.

Gently at first but slowly increasing the pressure, panic rose within Chase and he tried to break free, thrashing back and forward. "Now listen to me Robert! Stop moving and trying to escape and I'll let go! Trust me! I _won't_ kill you! If you listen to me and trust me you will live, don't and… well lets not go there. Now… Stop _MOVING_!"

Chase heard what was said but at first didn't stop, when it only seemed to cause less air to get into his lungs he stopped. Latrommi waited a few seconds before letting Chase breathe again, when he did Chase gasped and gulped down as much air as he could.

Tears had welled up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

Latrommi still straddled Chase and slowly started to move his hands gently up his stomach. Chase didn't know how to react to this so he didn't. He lay there as Latrommi gently rubbed circles across his belly, moving up, inch by inch. Chase just lay there, watching him, unsure as what he should do.

"Robert, I will have tasted you by the end of this night, I will have taken your body, blood and soul. You will become my constant companion and you will save many of us all. You have pure blood, blood from many generations, so pure, so rich. You are royal to us. There are so few of your kind left, generations have disappeared, but when I saw you I knew… You are a prince Robert, a vampire prince, legends tell of your ability. You have been rescued from this path now Robert, your ready for your destiny. Your ability to give birth to our kind will save us from our death!" Latrommi smiled and stroked Chase's cheek, "I will save you from this life, and in return... you will save us all."

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews, they spurr me on:) 


	7. Tasted?

Thank you for all the reviews and i'm sorry for the long wait - i had exams and even worse Writers Block But it's finally here, thank you all.

* * *

Chase didn't register what was being said. In all truthfulness, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Latrommi was telling him something about 'being a prince?'

He wasn't sure what Latrommi was trying to say, in fact if it was any other situation he would have laughed at the idea of himself being a prince of anything, but this was a dangerous situation he was in.

He knew that now, Latrommi may not have wanted him dead at the beginning but he knew that if he didn't find a way to escape then he was done for.

He would die and become a vampire and that was something he definitely had no wish to be.

Latrommi looked down at Robert and smiled, he was most definitely one of the most beautiful souls he had ever met.

He could feel it, Robert's soul letting out small pulses every so often, warming his own cold blood for a millisecond, not enough to actually warm him, but it was an interesting feeling all in itself.

Latrommi could smell Roberts fear and felt an overwhelming protectiveness towards him.

He gently started rubbing circles over his stomach, hoping to comfort, but he didn't get the response he thought he would.

He could no longer smell fear from Robert, but he couldn't smell anything else either.

He looked into Roberts eyes and saw his confusion, "Don't worry, Robert, it will all be over soon" Latrommi whispered before placing a small kiss on his forehead.

When Chase felt Latrommi's kiss his mind went into overdrive, he felt disconnected from his body, like he was floating.

He couldn't seem to focus, he just knew he had to escape, his basic instincts were kicking in and he didn't want to be here.

Latrommi gasped as Robert started to glow, just slightly, like a murky haze.

The glow didn't increase but the hand Latrommi was rubbing Chase's stomach with started to tingle.

Just slightly at first but as the glowing went on, Latrommi pulled his hand back and realised it had been burnt.

Nursing his hand, Latrommi stepped off the bed and backed away from Chase, he had never seen something like this in his many years, but he had heard something like it.

Robert was a pure soul, and because of this possessed certain innate defences, his survival instinct kicked in, and now he is protecting himself.

Latrommi gave a small sigh, this was getting frustrating, his people needed Robert, he WANTED Robert, and if this kept happening, he wouldn't get him and Latrommi hated not getting his own way.

Chase opened his eyes as his mind came back to him, and with a gasp realised he was glowing slightly, he quickly pushed himself up and off the bed, to see Latrommi standing across the room.

He was unnerving Chase with the gaze he was throwing his way, "What… what have you done to me?" Chase whispered, gazing down at himself, shocked and scared by the glowing.

"I did not do anything, this is all you" Latrommi almost growled out. Chase gulped, Latrommi seemed really angry, and it was scaring the hell out of him.

"What do you mean? How…?"

Chase's confusion grew on his face and Latrommi was suddenly even more enraged, why did he have to ask so many stupid pointless questions?

Latrommi looked down at his burnt hand, noticing it had already started to heal.

Maybe he could just go for it, ignore the burning pain and just change Robert, if he did it quickly…

Latrommi's thoughts trailed off.

There was a risk, if he drunk Roberts blood and died before feeding him some of his, then they were both dead.

Latrommi looked back at Chase and came to his decision…

Chase looked up at Latrommi, he seemed to be thinking, but he wasn't quite sure, he couldn't seem to ever work out what was going on with Latrommi, but that was when he noticed it.

A sudden change, he was almost sure he felt it, a change in the atmosphere.

Chase took an uncomfortable step back, all his senses on high alert, it was about to happen, of what, he was unsure, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

With speed Chase had never seen the Vampire harbour, he shot across the room grabbing Chase by the next and forcing him powerfully against the wall.

The force of the push knocking all the air out of Chase, who coughed to try and regain as much lost air as possible.

Panicking, Chase grabbed at the hands holding him around the neck, pushing, clawing, and trying to allow some air into his tortured lungs.

Latrommi gasped in pain, his hands were starting to burn, the pain moving up his arms slowly, but the pain growing tenfold with every second.

Reaching in, he moved his mouth to Chase's neck, his hot breath causing shivers to run down Chase's spine.

He them moved his mouth up to Chase's ear before whispering ever so gently, "If it's the last thing I do, I will turn you, you may kill me but I am old, I _WILL_ return!"

With that, Latrommi pulled back and then quickly plunged his fangs into Chase's neck.

Chase gasped and his eyes opened wide, arching his back he struggled to move away from the pain.

He could feel Latrommi, sucking his blood, draining him slowly from his fingers and toes.

The light in Chase grew brighter, it would not allow this.

Latrommi could feel the pain everywhere now, his fingers, stomach, even his teeth felt as if they were on fire, yet he could still enjoy the sweetness and purity of Chase's blood.

It felt refreshing as it made its way down his throat, but even before this thought had been completed, Latrommi started to crack.

His body literally started to separate, turning black like newspaper that has been set on fire, before turning to ash, Latrommi made one finally shout of agony, before all that was left was a pile of black soot at the foot of Chase.

Chase who was in shock from everything that he had just seen slid slowly to the floor and cried.

* * *

House awoke from a deep slumber, or that's what he thought until he noticed he was actually standing in a corner in what appeared to be Chase's place.

'Okay… now how the heck did I end up here?' House turned to what appeared to be Chase's bedroom as he heard a sob from within.

Limping slowly he made his way over to where, as his suspicions were confirmed, Chase was huddled in a corner, crying.

House kneeled down, out of the way from a suspicious looking pile of dust, that's when he remembered. 'Right, Vampires, dust, okay, Chase made evil man go dusty.'

Putting his hand around Chase's shoulders, he pulled the crying man towards him.

Chase resisted at first but then clung to House like his life depended on it.

Silence rained in the house for what seemed like days before anyone spoke.

House lifted Chase's chin so he could look him in the eyes once his crying had ceased, "You know it's over now, don't you? You're safe, he's dead." Chase nodded, "I know" he whispered.

* * *

Several miles away, in a darkened cave, littered with candles Latrommi reformed, 'You will be mine Robert, I'll see you again' he thought.

* * *

Okay so thats this story, although i may be tempted to write a sequal, lol 


End file.
